The Shock of his Life
by amama123
Summary: Albus comes home from his six week exchange to Durmstrang to find that not much has changed...apart from his two best friends are snogging in corridors?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little ScoRose twoshot I've been thinking of starting for a while **** For those **_**reading A Drunken Kiss**_**, I'll update as soon as I get over my writer's block and decide where I'm ****going with it…inspiration would be nice **

**Hope you enjoy **

**Part One: The Shock of His Life**

Albus had spent the last six weeks on an exchange to Durmstrang. He was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. He had missed his classes, his common room, his green-quilted double bed, the food and most of all his friends. He had especially missed his best friend Scorpius and his cousin and second best friend Rose. Not that he would ever tell them this, he did not need the teasing that he would get if he did.

His portkey was going to leave at four o'clock. He had picked this time because it would mean he was home in Hogwarts just in time for dinner. The food at Durmstrang had been appalling. It had been disgustingly slimy stew every day. The meat had been unidentifiable and the vegetables miniscule. The potatoes had tasted like sawdust and there was actual sawdust floating in the pumpkin juice.

He had been craving a nice juicy big steak drowned in gravy with some roasted vegetables and creamy mashed potatoes. He had actually made himself hungrier.

….

On the dot of four oh five his feet touched down on Hogwarts soil. Followed by his knees, bum and eventually face. He never would get used to the portkey experience.

He walked into the castle, breathing in the warmth and happiness that the place radiated. Durmstrang had been cold and emotionless. The students barely talked to each other, and when they did it was forty per cent grunting. He had missed the lively chatter that filled the corridors of Hogwarts.

The first place he went was the Slytherin common room. He scanned the room, looking for his best friend. He didn't see him so he walked on up to his dormitory and dumped his bags beside his bed. His dormitory was empty too, so he decided to check the Gryffindor common room for his cousins.

The corridors were full of students from younger years, scurrying around in groups. He didn't see any Weasley red heads, so continued on.

He knocked lightly on the portrait, much to the dislike of The Fat Lady, who gruffly asked him how he would like it if she knocked on him. He was in the middle of telling her that he didn't know that password when the door was swung open by none other than his baby sister Lily. She swallowed him in a hug, crushing his lungs and disabling him from breathing.

He managed to release himself and stepped into the blinding red and gold room where most of his cousins could be found. He hugged them each individually before sitting down. It took him a minute to realise that Rose was missing. When he asked his other cousins of his whereabouts, they told him she had left a while ago and that he should check the library. In his haste to reunite with the cousin he was closet to, he missed Dominique and Roxanne exchange a knowing look.

….

After searching the library, Great Hall and Quidditch pitch, Albus still couldn't find either Rose or Scorpius. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have a large enough brain capacity to become suspicious and start wondering if the two were together. So, you can imagine his shock when he wandered down a disused corridor and found the pair, squashed up against the wall, snogging the daylights out of each other.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS?"

**Part Two coming soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is it...Part Two.**** A huge thanks to everyone who alerted/favourited – you're all too kind **

**Sorry I took so long to update, I had to wait for an empty house 'cause I hate people reading over my shoulder while I'm writing **

Rose and Scorpius jumped apart.

They turned and saw Albus, hands on hips, giving them a Ginny Potter glare.

Rose straightened up her slightly ruffled uniform while Scorpius made sure he had a clear escape route in case Albus attacked. Rose spoke first.

"Albus, we can explain -"

"Too right you can! Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you two finally got together, the sexual tension was killing us all. The one thing I do want to know is when this little thing started?"

Scorpius and Rose glanced at each other, unsure of what was the right answer.

Scorpius decided to go with truth and said "two weeks ago."

"which day two weeks ago may i ask?"

"erm Tuesday the 17th".

"DAMN IT YOU TWO! Why couldn't you have waited three more days?"

Now Rose and Scorpius were puzzled. They had expected a long rant on how he had been kept in the dark for two weeks and how his two best friends had gotten together and were now going to ignore him. They had definitely not expected this kind of reaction.

"Why should we have waited three days Albus? asked Rose.

"Because!" he sighed, "I had the week starting on the 20th!"

"What do you mean you had it?"

"In the bloody betting pool you eejits!"

"You were betting on when we were going to get together?"

"Not just me, everyone! Dad, Uncle George, Uncle Ron and if I'm not mistaken your dad has next month Scorpius. I'm pretty sure that Professor McGonagall had the fortnight starting on the 6th. Damn, I don't have a Galleon to give her!"

"Jeesh, sorry Albus. You could have warned us. Heck I've waited three years, what would three more days have been?"

Rose looked at Scorpius, slightly shocked. "Y-you liked m-me for t-t-three years?"

He blushed slightly. "Yeah, I suppose. I realised at the start of fourth year that you were more than 'just a friend' to me. I guess I didn't do anything 'cause you were going out with that Scamander twin".

"Lorcan? I only went out with him because YOU were going out with that Flint skank and I was trying to get you off my mind!"

"Guess we're a right pair of idiots, huh?"

"Yeah".

Rose and Scorpius smiled at each other, stepping closer to resume what they had been doing before Albus interrupted them.

When he saw them snogging again, hands flying everywhere, Albus threw his hands up in the air and marched off to find his bloody cousins that had kept this hidden from him and had allowed him to witness something he could never un-see.

He stomped up to the Gryffindor common room, huffing and puffing all the way.

Once he was gone, Rose and Scorpius pulled apart. They leant against each other's foreheads. Scorpius had a wide grin on his face.

"And you were worried about telling them. They knew before we did!"

**The E****nd.**


End file.
